A multi-user detector, usable in such a CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) system, can typically mitigate both intracell and intercell interference. The multi-user detector is dimensioned against the maximum number of codes needed for correct operation; this number is generally derived from the intracell interference case. In a CDMA system, the allocation of codes within the cell is a function of the intercell interference; under high interference conditions the number of codes is typically reduced, and under low interference conditions the number of codes is typically increased. The multi-user detector is typically dimensioned for the low interference case, and therefore under high interference conditions the multi-user detector capacity is under utilized.
Hence, an improved multi user detector would be advantageous and in particular a multi-user detector allowing for increased flexibility, improved performance, improved detection, increased interference suppression and/or an increased usage of the multi-user detector capacity would be advantageous.